The Comeback of the Lost Champion
by DragonLord44039092
Summary: Red hears about the PWT and goes to Unova to participate. Join Red as the story is told through his eyes and with different uses of speech in the story. Please Review, Follow, Favorite this story and/or leave a Comment. Don't forget to share with others!


**Hey guys it's DragonLord 44039092 here and this is the first time that I'm writing a Pokémon fanfiction. Those of you who are not sure where the 44039092 comes from that's my ID from the RPG game DragonFable. Uhh...I suck at intros but hey just read the story...yea…go on…sheesh.**

Oh right, since Red has the ability to talk with his Pokémon telepathically I just want to share the types of speech that I'll be using.

"Hello" Telepathic speech

"Hello" Regular speech

**'Hello'** When Pokémon talk to other Pokémon

Story begin

There lies a dangerous mountain that looms between the Kanto and Johto regions the name of the mountain is known as Mount Silver. It's so dangerous; Pokémon Rangers have banned people from attempting to scale the mountain. However Professor Oak had set forth a new rule that had allowed for trainers to attempt to climb the mountain, only if they had all the badges from both Kanto and Johto. It isn't an easy feat since in Johto; the final gym leader is the cousin of Lance the "Champion" of the Indigo League. In Kanto lies a gym leader who's a former Champion and can still hold his own. The mountain is home to very high leveled Pokémon and includes pseudo-legendary Pokémon as well. When you first start climbing the mountain you are met with rocky and unstable terrain. Then you are faced with a normal plain as if you hadn't started to begin the climb. As you ascend the famous mountain, you face brutal sandstorms, merciless rain, blazing heat, swampy marshes and pelting hail. But if you reach to the top you are met with snow, but the snow makes the weather below freezing temps.

However at the peak of the mountain is a man resting against a rather large Venusaur. A calm but deadly Pikachu resting on top of his head. An energetic Espeon on his lap. Besides him are his firey lizard Charizard and his bulky turtle like Pokémon Blastoise. Pressing against the back of the cave is a big but muscular Snorlax. Further behind the man and his Championship team are Pokémon from the regions that he had visited. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. They are Pokémon that lived on the mountain with him and helped him keep the peace on . They're not just his Pokémon and his comrades but above all else they are also his family.

The man's name was Red. The true Champion of Kanto and Johto. The conqueror of the Kanto Elite Four. The disbander of Team Rocket. Friend of the legendary three birds. Zapdos the thunder Pokémon that has the ability to control electricity. Articuno the legendary bird Pokémon that controls ice. Moltres the legendary bird Pokémon that controls fire. Befriender of the hostile but undeniably powerful Mewtwo. Also brother to Deoxys. And companion of the every elusive Mew.

His Pokémon were constantly training with each other and they were all capable of launching devastating attacks. The training shook the mountain but overall no harm was done to the mountain itself. Every day he and his Pokémon trained, to him it didn't matter whether you were the strongest or the weakest as long as you used what you knew he was happy with that. Red's Pokémon look at him with such love and compassion. When he had captured Mewtwo it had allowed him to establish telepathic links with his Pokémon. Thus allowing him to form bonds with them that could never be broken. Hours had passed and suddenly a cry had ranged out. Espeon had did a quick scan with her Psychic prowess and found that a Pokémon was incomming that didn't belong with Red.

"Red a Pokémon is fast approaching and it isn't one of our family members."

"Espeon are you sure."

"Positive do you want me to alert Pidgeot to go and knock the Pokémon out of the sky?"

"No, let the Pokémon approach."

A few seconds had passed and the Dragon type Pokémon, Dragonite had landed in front of Red. Red approached the Dragonite with Pikachu on his shoulder along with Espeon at his side. He saw that the Dragonite was carrying a letter. Red's eyebrows shot up because he knew that if you want your mail to get delivered safe and sound you chose Dragonite Services. The Dragonite looked nervous as the trio approached it but Espeon rushed to reassure the Dragon type Pokémon.

**'Easy there we aren't going to hurt you'**

'Is that your trainer?'

Espeon's flicked towards Red; **'Yes, yes he is.'**

**"His name is Red right?'**

**'Yes, do you have a package for us or a letter?'**

**'Yes I do.'** Then the Dragonite handed a letter to Red that was had his name typed on it, and then the Dragonite had flew off.

Red's Pokémon stopped training once they had seen the Dragonite fly in but they just shrugged it off. Red then opened up the letter and read it quickly, when he was done he exclaimed silently. He scratched Pikachu's head and then looked at Espeon.

"Can you call family together, we need to talk."

"Sure give me a second"

Minutes had passed and Red had waited for all his Pokémon to gather. He stood atop a cliff that allowed him to see all of his Pokémon and for them to see him. The only Pokémon that was standing with him was his Pikachu and Espeon. When Red had calmed all the talking throughout his Pokémon, his Gardevoir teleported next to him. Gardevoir being the embrace Pokémon knew how Red was feeling.

Wordlessly, Red had passed the letter to her so she could read it to the rest of the family members. Gardevoir had started to read the letter.

**'Dear Red,**

**We invite you to participate in the Pokémon World Tournament. It's being held in Unova next to Driftveil City. Trainers from, all over the world will be participating along with Gym Leaders, Elite Four Members, and of course fellow Champions. It would be exciting and would be great if you would join. Hey you might not, but that's up to you.**

**Sincerely,**

**The owner of the Hoenn Battle Frontier**

**Scott'**

There were mixed emotions among his Pokémon. Some had wanted to go; others just wanted to stay on top of the Mountain since it was there home. The rest just wanted to watch it and with a lot of electric Pokémon, they knew that they might be able to just watch it from atop the Mountain.

Red however was secretly happy since it had been awhile since he had interacted with people other than just his caring Pokémon. Red had then taken Gardevoir's hand and then spoke to all of his Pokémon.

"I understand what you are feeling and I know that I want to go I'm not forcing you guys to go but if you do want to go then fine. If not then that's fine as well, however if you wish to watch I will buy the biggest T.V and with the help of Espeon, Gardevoir and Alakazam we will teleport it to the top of this mountain."

Red's Pokémon all looked up at him and then let out roar's and screeches of approval and the sound was ear-deafening.

He looked at them and yelled

"WE ARE GOING TO UNOVA TO PARTICIPATE IN THE PWT!"

**So yea you read it…umm thanks...please, PLEASE, Review, Follow, Favorite this story I'll try to update every day (sike), most likely it'll be updated starting every day but then it'll be slowed down to about once a week. I don't know I'll figure it out. But like I said please, PLEASE, Review, Follow, Favorite this story and leave Comments and don't be afraid to PM me. I'd also like to know what Pokémon Red should bring to the PWT. Of course he's going to have his badass team from HG-SS but I want to switch it up a bit. But PLEASE, Review, Follow, Favorite this story and/or leave a Comment.**

**DragonLord4403902 out…**


End file.
